


The Soulmate Principle

by auroracalisto



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Compulsion, F/M, Female Reader, Royalty AU, Suicide, reader dies in ending, soulmate, soulmate situation too, suicide warning, the Soulmate Principle, they're still vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: Dear Prince Elijah should have just left you alone.  But with the Soulmate Principle, he just couldn't help himself.  And it just so happened to cost you your life.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Soulmate Principle

The Royal Family was beautiful. Each child of the King and Queen had unparalleled features. That being said, you must remember that the Royal Family was a family of vampires. Those with supernatural abilities were always much higher up than the rest. Peasants like you—you were human. There was nothing special about you. 

Every morning, you woke up to the same thing. Get out of bed, prepare for your day, go into the market to sell what you could from your father’s handiwork, and then come home and eat the little food you bought with what money you had earned that day. Then, you could go to sleep and wonder when the same thing was going to start up again. 

Today was no different. Today, you groaned as you heard the birds chirping outside your window. You threw your arm over your eyes, a huff escaping you. Your bed was nothing more than a couple of blankets on a dirt floor. There wasn’t much to do to make it, so you left it, pulling your hair back with a red ribbon. You looked over at your drunken father, frowning. Hopefully, by the time you returned, he would be awake and would have made more woodwork that you could sell the next day. You were running low—you knew that you wouldn’t be able to make much today. Walking over to the basket filled with wooden knickknacks, wood-encased pocket knives, and tools made out of wood, you made your way out of your little shack of a home and found yourself walking along the dirt path. Your shoes were wearing out. The dress that you wore would have to be patched up again, and soon. Even the ribbon you used to tie your hair back was getting old. But, you knew your food supply was low. You also knew that if your father saw the money you brought back, he would take it for his greedy habit. 

A huff left you as you lifted the rather heavy basket in a more comfortable position. You finally made it to your little wooden booth, sending a wave towards the friendly baker that sometimes gave you a discount on his goods. He smiled and waved in return as you went to put everything into its place. 

You turned around and in just a moment, you had collided into a woman with enough force that you staggered back into your stand, knocking into the basket and causing the woodwork to fall onto the ground. Your eyes widened as you quickly looked behind you, but apologies came out from your lips before you looked at the woman you ran into it. When you saw her, your breath hitched in your throat. 

Her eyes narrowed as she watched you. She almost said something before her elder brother took ahold of her arm. 

“It was an accident, Rebekah,” he softly said. 

“Elijah,” she shot him a look, pulling her arm away. “If you’ll excuse me,” she huffed through her nose and walked off, her bad attitude getting the best of her today. 

“I am sorry about her,” he told you, watching as you quickly bowed to the man. 

“No, it is my fault, your highness, I am so sorry for the trouble I may have caused—”

“It was an accident,” he chuckled softly. He kept his eyes on you as you bent down to pick up the wood. It had to have been bad wood that your father carved with because now, you could see that they were not in good condition. You wouldn’t be able to sell this at all, even before you knocked them over. “What is that?” the Prince asked, pulling you out of your daze. 

“What I was going to sell,” you softly replied, sitting them back in the basket. “It’s alright, your highness. Thank you for… for being there for the Princess,” you bowed your head, unsure why he was still standing there with you. 

He smiled at you. You couldn’t help but blush at his smile. He was handsome. “You have sold these before, haven’t you? Rebekah likes to come and see the market. I’ve come with her before.”

“I’m afraid I only recall seeing you when there are events in the castle. Even then, peasants are not allowed inside, your highness.”

He chuckled softly. “Yes, I am aware of that. It’s quite an unfair rule, is it not?”

You looked at him in confusion. Was he baiting you? Speaking ill of the Royal Family could easily get you killed. You crossed your arms over your chest and turned to face him. 

“Your highness, shouldn’t you be with your sister? Just in case something happens, again.”

He smiled a bit at you. “Yes, I should, shouldn’t I?” he asked, looking towards his sister who was now arguing with a vendor over the price of a beautiful emerald necklace. “Perhaps I will see you here again,” he said. “Perhaps I will see you at the ball we are holding at the end of next week. Peasants are allowed. It will be a grand occasion.”

“Yes, very likely, I’ll definitely be there,” you scoffed. Your cheeks then burned when you realized you were still talking to the Prince and not some other human. “My apologies,” you mumbled. “I do not have the means to go to a ball, my Prince. I did not mean to offend—”

“I am not offended,” he smiled at you. “I understand. Perhaps you will be able to come, anyway,” he said, keeping his eyes on you. He bowed his head to you before he went to his younger sister. He pulled her away from the stand, glancing back at you. He saw you kick the wooden stand out of anger, wincing soon after and cradling your foot. He took notice of your clothing. He frowned to himself. “Rebekah, what did you think of the girl who bumped into you?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “I have no opinion.”

“Wasn’t she beautiful?”

“Excuse me?” Rebekah looked at him in confusion. “Did you just—”

Elijah frowned. “The Peasant Ball is soon. She said she wouldn’t be able to come. But… she would be worthy, would she not?”

“Elijah, if mother and father knew that you thought a peasant girl was attractive, you would not hear the end of it. They would certainly kill her.” That was only one of the many reasons Rebekah was so hateful towards the humans she shopped from. If she were to ever become attached to them, other than the servants in the palace, they could be hurt. 

“Mm,” Elijah sighed. “Perhaps.”

“There is no perhaps. She would be allowed to come but were you to say anything about her, father would put an end to it. Maybe mother wouldn’t. But father wouldn’t have it—”

“Yes, yes. I know. But… she was beautiful, was she not?”

“You just met the poor girl, Elijah. Emphasis on poor, my dear brother. Do you…” she stopped herself, turning to face Elijah in the middle of the market. People had to walk around the Royals, careful not to interrupt their conversation. “Mother once said something about a mate. A mate that you knew you had as soon as you meet them—one that you knew you would never be the same without them.”

“Yes, Rebekah. The Soulmate Principle.”

“Yes. Very well, good you know. Did you touch her?”

Elijah shook his head.

“Mother said if you touch someone, you would know that they were your soulmate.”

“Rebekah, I said she was beautiful—”

“—and you won’t let it drop.”

Elijah shot Rebekah a glare. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Do you want to see her again?” Rebekah asked the man.

Elijah’s eyes widened a bit. “What?”

“Do you want to see the poor girl again, or not? Just tell me.”

Elijah blushed and looked away. 

“A part of the legend says that once you first meet, you want to see them again and again. Brother, this is a dangerous game you’re playing. What if father—”

“—father will not find out.”

Noticing something in the corner of your eye, you came around the front of the booth and bent down. It was a pen. But it was a gorgeous pen. Worth more than everything within the basket you brought with you. A frown formed on your lips as you looked it over and seen the initials “E.M.” inscribed on it. It was the Prince’s. Your eyes darted around to see if you could spot him from where you stood. And luck be on your side, you could. 

“Your highness,” you softly called after him, weaving through the crowd of peasants to get to the prince and princess. “Your highness,” you moved to gently tap on his arm but someone was suddenly shoved up against you, causing you to lose your footing and collide with Elijah’s back, your hands gripping onto his clothing so you wouldn’t fall. 

But the feeling that ran through you… it wasn’t something you had ever felt before. You let out a shaky breath, quickly pulling back as Elijah turned to face you. His eyes were wide. 

“Oh dear,” Rebekah said, her eyes filling with worry as she looked between the two of you. “This is not good.”

“Not good?” you quickly looked at Rebekah. “What—what do you mean by that?”

“You’re his soulmate.” Rebekah sighed, running a hand through her beautiful blonde hair. 

“Soulmate?” your eyes widened as you looked up at a quiet Elijah. He seemed deep in thought as he kept his eyes on yours. “What, like the old legend about—about royals having soulmates?”  
“Unfortunately,” Rebekah said. 

Elijah shot her a look. 

Rebekah held her hands up in defense. “The peasant ball. If you bring her to that, word will get out, brother. You need to leave her be. She is but a human—”

“What does that have to do with anything?” you quickly asked, trying to defend your race. 

Rebekah clenched her jaw. “Do you forget what happens to peasants who fall in love with the Royals? Or what happens to peasants who get close to them?”

You fell silent. Everything seemed like it was rushing towards you. It was a bit overwhelming. 

“This is a lot more trouble than I was anticipating to run into today,” popped up a voice from behind you. You nearly jumped out of your skin, subconsciously moving closer to Elijah as you turned around to face the voice. 

The smirking face of the youngest prince was now in front of you. “Oh, dear brother, what trouble have you gotten this poor girl into? Does she truly deserve it?” Kol asked, moving a hand to stroke your cheek. You flinched back but Elijah grabbed Kol’s wrist. 

“Please. Not now.”

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, letting his hand drop. “What’s this talk about the peasant ball?” he then perked up. “Is she coming?”

“Drop the peasant ball,” Elijah sighed and looked at you. “I don’t suppose you have a place we can go to quietly talk. If someone overhears us…”

You pursed your lips but gave a small nod. “Yes. Um…” you handed him the pen you still had in your hands. “Here is this. You dropped it.”

Elijah took it with a tilted head. He hadn’t even brought it along with him, today. He wondered how that happened and, in his daze, he nearly missed seeing you beginning to walk with his siblings following. 

* * *

You opened the door to the little building that you lived in, noticing that your father was missing—and so were the blankets that you had slept on that night. You softly sighed to yourself and walked inside, looking back at them. 

“Um—I, uh, only have one chair—”

“It’s fine,” Elijah softly said. “We’re okay with standing,” he gave you a soft smile. 

You weakly returned it. 

Kol crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, watching you. Rebekah pursed her lips, thinking of what to say before Elijah spoke up. 

“Klaus’ mate was human—”

“Was?”

Kol smirked at you. “She died.”

“Oh,” your eyes widened a bit. “Um—”

“Because she killed herself,” Rebekah quickly said. “She was depressed. Nothing that we did, I promise.”

You nervously looked between the trio. You had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that you felt an overwhelming urge to be beside of Elijah. 

Just this morning, you had awoken with your normal schedule. Now, these three royals stood in front of you. It made you anxious. 

“Well, what will we do? Can we even take her into the palace?” Kol asked.

“We could,” Elijah frowned, “but what would father do?” He kept his eyes on you, a frown on his lips. “You… We will come back, okay? Stay in the village. No one will find out until I come back to get you. Can you do that?”

You frowned and gave a small nod. “What are you going to do?”

“Find a way to get you into the palace,” Elijah said. “I know that this is all so sudden. But I will figure it out, okay?”

You only frowned, unsure of what more to say. Elijah moved forward and gently took ahold of your hand. “Until then,” he said, bowing his head and kissing your knuckles. 

The three of them left soon after. In only a day, word had leaked that you were Elijah’s soulmate. Only a couple days after was there a guard at your door, nearly kicking it down with the King himself in tow. The King whispered a simple phrase to you: “Kill yourself.” And you were compelled to do it. Never once did you spend a day with Elijah—the person who just so happened to believe you were his soulmate. If only you knew how true that was. And if only Elijah had just kept his mouth shut and left you alone. Instead of finding you in the middle of your little hut with cut wrists and a cold body. 


End file.
